With a Weasley
by Myils
Summary: Une discussion entre Hermione et un/une  Weasley à des moments importants de sa relation avec Ron. RWHG.
1. Molly

Voici une nouvelle fic ! Elle comporte 8 chapitres, car sans compter Ron, il y a 8 Weasley, chaque chapitre s'appuie sur un moment important pour Ron et Hermione, que ce soit dans les livres ou dans leur relation après les Reliques de la mort. Je posterai un chapitre tous les 2 jours. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Molly<strong>

_Juillet 2000_

"Hermione, ma chérie, viens t'asseoir avec moi quelques minutes s'il te plaît."

Hermione prit la chaise à côté de celle de Molly Weasley et s'assit à la table. Les deux femmes étaient seules dans la cuisine du Terrier par un bel après-midi ensoleillé.

"Qu'y a-t-il Mme Weasley ?"

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, combien de fois devrai-je te dire de m'appeler Molly ?" s'indigna gentiment la mère de famille.

C'était deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Hermione était rentrée en septembre dernier au Département de la Régulation et du Contrôle des Créatures Magiques du Ministère de la Magie après avoir terminé brillamment sa septième et dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Elle voulait continuer à se battre pour les droits des elfes de maison et le chef de ce département lui avait proposé un emploi avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de postuler. Être une héroïne de guerre avait ses avantages.

"Je ne vais pas être longue, promis." dit Molly.

"Ron doit finir de rassembler ses affaires et vu le désordre dans lequel il a mis sa chambre toutes ces années, je pense qu'on a pas mal de temps devant nous !" fit remarquer Hermione en riant un peu.

"Tu es heureuse qu'il vienne s'installer dans ton appartement, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda la sorcière plus âgée, un peu soucieuse.

"Bien sûr ! Je commence à le trouver trop bien rangé, j'ai besoin d'un peu du désordre de Ron !"

"Ecoute, je sais que vous êtes amoureux, mais vous n'avez aussi que 20 ans tous les deux… Et je me disais… Enfin, j'ai un peu peur que vous ne vous précipitiez dans une chose pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas prêts."

"Nous avons conscience tous les deux qu'à notre époque, c'est plutôt rare que les couples de 20 ans habitent ensemble. Mais nous y avons vraiment réfléchi, sérieusement, toute cette année, et c'est vraiment ce qu'on veut. Ron vous a dit quelque chose qui vous fait douter ?" demanda Hermione, concernée par les propos de la mère de son petit ami.

"Non. Pas du tout. Il n'attend qu'une chose depuis des semaines, c'est de venir habiter chez toi ! Je comprends vraiment que vous soyez pressés de vous installer ensemble. Je sais que ces deux dernières années, vous ne vous êtes pas vus autant que vous l'auriez voulu : l'année dernière tu étais à Poudlard alors que Ron aidait George au magasin et cette année il était très pris par l'entraînement des Aurors et toi par le Ministère. Mais justement, vous avez passé les deux premières années de votre relation loin l'un de l'autre, et je me disais que peut-être, vous retrouver d'un coup vivant sous le même toit, ne serait pas… Je ne sais, à la hauteur de vos espérances."

"Je comprends vos inquiétudes, j'ai aussi songé à ça quand on a commencé à parler d'habiter ensemble avec Ron. Mais j'ai aussi pensé à ces six années que j'ai passé à Poudlard avec lui et à celle pendant la guerre, et vraiment, durant ces sept années, j'ai été avec lui sans arrêt, on n'était séparés que la nuit en fait. Et puis quand je suis retournée seule à Poudlard l'année dernière, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas faite pour vivre loin de lui. Et cette année, à cause de son entraînement, je ne le voyais pas non plus pendant plusieurs semaines, et ça n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Je sais que Ron ressent la même chose."

"Très bien." dit Molly avec un petit sourire en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne par-dessus la table. "Je suis heureuse que mon fils t'ait choisie toi."

"Je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait aussi… Molly, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour nous, je-j'aime Ron plus que n'importe quoi et n'importe qui au monde. Je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec lui depuis que j'ai 14 ans. Peu importe s'il laisse traîner ses chaussettes par terre ou si on se dispute pour le tour de vaisselle, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour dire 'c'est chez nous'."

"Mon bébé a tellement grandi…" dit la maman, les larmes aux yeux. "Excuse-moi. C'est juste que mon plus jeune fils va partir lui aussi et je le revois encore quand il avait à peine quelques mois et qu'il me faisait les plus grands sourires du monde dans son berceau. J'ai élevé sept enfants et ils sont tous partis faire leur vie. Enfin sauf…"

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione savait que Molly pensait surtout à Fred en cet instant. La jeune femme serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

"Ginny vit encore ici…" dit-elle avec douceur pour la faire penser à autre chose.

"Oui, quand elle n'est pas chez Harry."

"Nous continuerons à venir souvent, vous le savez. Et puis tous nos dimanches midi vous sont réservés à Arthur et vous. Ce repas hebdomadaire avec toute la famille Weasley est un de mes moments préférés de la semaine."

Molly sourit à ces mots et essuya ses yeux avec un coin de son tablier.

"Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de mon Ron."

"C'est promis. Pendant toute ma vie s'il est d'accord. Pour ce qui est de ses chaussettes, je ne vous garantis rien par contre !"

Molly et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ron arriva dans la cuisine à ce moment, deux valises à la main.

"Eh ben Maman ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait aussi heureuse de voir ton fils quitter la maison !"

* * *

><p>Laissez moi une review ! Merci !<p> 


	2. Percy

**Percy**

_Octobre 1992_

C'était un samedi soir de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Hermione était assise dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pour une fois, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas avec elle, ils étaient en retenue. En effet, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas apprécié que les deux garçons arrivent à l'école non pas par le Poudlard Express, mais par la voie des airs grâce à la voiture volante du père de Ron, attirant involontairement l'attention de quelques Moldus.

Vers onze heures du soir, Percy Weasley fit son apparition dans la salle commune, un tas de livres sous le bras. Il vit Hermione et s'approcha d'elle.

"Bonsoir Hermione."

"Salut Percy ! Tu travailles tard !" dit-elle avec un sourire, heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie et de distraction.

"Oui, le professeur Rogue ne nous lâche pas, il nous dit que si on veut espérer décrocher notre ASPIC de Potions à la fin de l'année prochaine il faut qu'on travaille à fond dès maintenant. Je vois que toi aussi tu travailles les Potions…"

"Oui, Ron m'a demandé de relire son devoir."

"Je te trouve trop gentille avec mon frère parfois, Hermione. Il devrait apprendre à travailler de manière un peu plus autonome."

"Ça ne m'embête pas. J'ai fini mes devoirs pour le weekend de toutes façons, et puis il a passé une mauvaise journée, un peu à cause de moi…"

"Oui, j'ai entendu des élèves parler de ce qui s'est passé au terrain de Quidditch ce matin avec Malfoy… Je savais que ce n'était qu'un petit crétin, mais de là à ce qu'il ose te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe !"

Hermione pouvait dire par le ton de Percy que, comme Ron, Fred et George ce matin, il trouvait lui aussi que Malfoy avait dépassé les bornes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, à part peut-être contre Fred et George lorsqu'ils lui faisaient une blague qu'il n'appréciait pas, et elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il était tout aussi concerné par ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Je suppose que son père lui a appris certaines choses…" dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais jamais entendu ce mot et je ne savais pas que certaines personnes pouvaient avoir de la haine pour les sorciers nés Moldus."

"J'espère que le professeur Rogue aura vent de ce qui s'est passé et qu'il donnera une punition à Malfoy."

Hermione eut un petit rire.

"Hermione, je sais que tu penses comme Ron. Tu penses que le professeur Rogue protège Malfoy. Mais tu sais, il enseigne ici, le professeur Dumbledore l'a choisi, c'est donc qu'il est juste et impartial. Ron n'aurait pas du essayer de le punir lui-même. Surtout avec une baguette cassée."

"C'était très courageux ! Il voulait me défendre !" s'exclama Hermione.

"Je sais, et ça ne m'étonne pas de Ron. Il ressemble beaucoup à Bill et à Charlie par certains côtés. Quand j'étais en première année, ils étaient encore tous les deux à Poudlard et ils m'avaient défendu contre une bande de Serpentards qui se moquaient de mes vêtements. Euh…ne le raconte pas à Fred et George s'il te plaît, ils se feraient une joie de me le rappeler toute ma vie."

"Promis."

"Oui, Ron ne supporte pas qu'on touche aux gens qu'il aime."

"Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui." fit remarquer Hermione, alors qu'une agréable sensation se répandait en elle en entendant les mots de Percy.

"Sûrement. Mais même si je suis fier d'avoir un petit frère si courageux et qui défend l'honneur de ses proches, je m'inquiète parfois pour lui. Il ne faudrait pas que son comportement lui attire trop d'ennuis."

"C'est ce que je me tue à lui faire comprendre."

"Peut-être qu'il t'écoutera plus à toi. Tu es sa meilleure amie, je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Enfin, quitte à se retrouver à vomir des limaces, autant que ce soit pour une noble cause !"

Hermione rougit légèrement mais Percy ne remarqua rien car il se frottait les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

"Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Hermione ! Il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher, il me reste encore pas mal de devoirs à faire demain."

"Bonne nuit Percy !"

Ron arriva à cet instant dans la salle commune, visiblement épuisé par sa retenue avec Rusard, et vit son frère parler avec Hermione.

"Pas encore couchés tous les deux ? Comment pouvez-vous rester debout si tard pour parler de potions ?"

* * *

><p>A dans deux jours pour un nouveau chapitre ! Laissez moi une review, merci !<p> 


	3. George

**George**

_Décembre 1994_

"Waouh Hermione ! C'est la grande forme ce matin ! On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ! Serait-ce de la faute d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ?"

George Weasley venait de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui prenait son petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle était redevenue comme elle l'avait toujours été, personne n'aurait pu dire que le soir précédent, un bal s'était déroulé dans cette pièce.

"Oh George, laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît !" râla Hermione en beurrant un peu trop vivement sa tartine si bien que celle-ci se cassa en deux.

"Dois-je en conclure que ton rendez-vous avec Krum ne s'est pas terminé comme tu l'aurais voulu ? Les Bulgares ne savent pas qu'en Angleterre, il est d'usage de donner un baiser à sa cavalière en fin de soirée ?"

Hermione rougit violemment, ce qui n'échappa pas à George.

"Bien joué Hermione ! Le joueur de Quidditch le plus en vue du moment !"

"Je ne vais pas te parler à toi de ma soirée avec Viktor."

"Oh allez ! Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde que la meilleure amie de son frère sorte avec une star internationale !"

"On ne sort pas ensemble ! Enfin, il m'a embrassée, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas-"

Hermione arrêta immédiatement de parler. Ces mots lui avaient échappée, elle n'avait jamais voulu parler de son premier baiser à George. Elle attendait juste avec impatience que Ginny descende déjeuner pour pouvoir en discuter avec elle. Elle était confuse à propos de ce baiser. D'abord, elle avait trouvé ça étrange mais plutôt agréable. Puis elle avait été très excitée car elle qui avait toujours pensé que jamais aucun garçon ne voudrait l'embrasser, elle se retrouvait à partager un baiser avec un garçon séduisant, plus âgé qu'elle et célèbre. Et puis elle s'était disputée avec Ron et tout s'était embrouillé dans sa tête.

"Alors j'en conclus que ton humeur charmante de ce matin n'est pas due aux actions de ce cher Vicky…"

"Ne l'appelle pas Vicky ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !"

"Fred l'a aussi appelé comme ça ? Si je ne nous connaissais pas mieux, je penserais qu'on est jumeaux !" blagua le jeune homme.

"Pas Fred. Ton autre crétin de frère."

"Alors c'est Ron qui te met dans ces états ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? Il est venu demander à Krum un autographe alors que vous procédiez à un échange de salives ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Il…il m'a accusée de 'fraterniser avec l'ennemi' !"

"C'est donc pour ça qu'il a fait la tête pendant tout le bal ! J'ai été obligé d'inviter Padma à danser sinon elle lui aurait arraché la tête car il refusait de quitter sa chaise !"

"Il n'a vraiment pas dansé avec Padma de toute la soirée ?" demanda Hermione avec stupeur, et aussi avec une petite pointe de joie dans la voix qu'elle espérait que George ne remarquerait pas.

"Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'on pourrait faire un moulage de ses fesses si on retrouvait la chaise sur laquelle il était assis hier soir." répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Alors Ron n'était pas très heureux d'apprendre ta relation avec Krum, hein ?"

"J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que lui et Harry, non ?"

"Oh je ne savais pas que tu embrassais tous tes 'amis' !"

"Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Ni à toi, ni à Ron ! J'apprécie Viktor, il m'a invitée à venir au bal avec lui, il m'a embrassée, ça… ça ne fait pas de moi une gourgandine ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est en général ce qui arrive à la fin d'un rendez-vous !"

Hermione était un peu sur les nerfs en repensant aux reproches que lui avait fait Ron la veille.

"Ron n'avait pas l'air du même avis. Je pense que tu as mis un coup à son égo en acceptant l'invitation de Krum plutôt que la sienne. Même si je te comprends tout à fait, un petit crétin contre un joueur de Quidditch riche et célèbre, le choix n'est pas difficile !"

"Ne parle pas comme ça de ton frère !"

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de défendre Ron. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse un tel complexe d'infériorité si même ses frères le rabaissaient.

"Et je n'ai pas 'choisi' Viktor pour son argent ou sa célébrité ! On est devenus amis, il m'a invitée au bal, j'ai dit oui. Ron ne m'a demandée qu'après, parce qu'il n'avait trouvé personne d'autre."

"Ou parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de te le demander plus tôt."

Les paroles de George troublèrent Hermione. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas…

"Ne lui dis pas, mais je sais que je connais très bien mon petit frère. Je l'ai très souvent vu en colère et je l'ai très souvent vu jaloux, mais je n'ai que très rarement vu un mélange aussi fort de ces deux sentiments dans ses yeux que celui que j'ai vu hier soir. Krum a vraiment perdu un de ses plus grands admirateurs en t'emmenant au bal avec lui !"

George se leva de la table des Gryffondor et, alors que Ron et Harry arrivaient dans la Grande Salle et s'approchaient d'eux, il ajouta :

"Essaye donc de ne pas trop 'fraterniser avec l'ennemi' devant lui."

Ron était à présent en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table.

"Salut Hermione… George, toi et Fred devriez envoyer tout de suite une lettre à Papa et Maman pour les remercier de vos cadeaux de Noël si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une Beuglante…"

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre dans 2 jours !<p> 


	4. Fred

**Fred**

_Août 1997_

Le matin du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Hermione était dans le jardin du Terrier, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien accompli les tâches que lui avait données Mme Weasley durant la semaine. Cela lui permettait aussi de réfléchir en paix. Elle se demandait si les affaires qu'elle avait préparées seraient suffisantes pour la quête aux Horcruxes qu'elle allait entamer avec Ron et Harry d'ici peu et puis elle se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore avait tenu à lui léguer un vieux livre de contes pour enfants.

"Je ne savais pas que Bill et Fleur voulaient d'un mariage hivernal !" dit Fred Weasley en arrivant derrière elle, la tirant de ses pensées.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle faisait tomber de la neige avec sa baguette.

"Tu me parais préoccupée Hermione ! Les mariages te laisseraient-ils rêveuse ?"

"Non… Enfin oui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ça."

"C'est ce que vous manigancez avec Ron et Harry depuis qu'on l'a ramené au Terrier ?"

Pour une fois, Fred avait adopté un ton sérieux.

"Oui. Mais on vous a déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait en parler à personne."

"Je pensais que George et moi étions passés maîtres dans l'art des secrets lorsqu'on faisait nos expériences pour Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux dans notre chambre, mais là je dois nous avouer battus par vous trois."

"Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais on entendait des bruits d'explosions venant de votre chambre depuis le jardin, on n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce que vos 'secrets' pouvaient être." dit la jeune fille en riant.

"Tu quittes Poudlard alors ? Toi, Hermione Granger ? Je sais qu'Harry n'a pas intérêt à y retourner s'il ne veut pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec des lunettes cassées et Ron est plus paresseux que notre vieil hibou Errol, donc ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Mais toi !"

"Eh bien je pense qu'en étant une née-Moldue, Poudlard n'est plus l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi à présent. Et je ne vais pas laisser Ron et Harry partir seuls."

"Hermione, tu sais à quel point je suis curieux, tu ne peux pas me torturer comme ça ! Dis-moi ce que vous comptez faire ! Je fais partie de l'Ordre, je suis sûr que Dumbledore aurait voulu que moi, Fred Weasley, son élève préféré de tous les temps, soit au courant de vos projets ! S'il te plaît !" supplia Fred, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu n'étais pas son élève préféré." répondit Hermione en riant devant l'air de chien battu qu'avait adopté le jeune homme.

"Et maintenant tu es cruelle ! Allez, dis moi !"

"Non !"

"Je pourrais faire craquer Ron et il me dirait tout au bout de deux minutes, mais j'ai choisi la difficulté en te demandant à toi. Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître le courage dont je fais preuve en relevant ce défi et me donner un indice. Ou deux."

"Ron ne te dira rien. Et moi non plus."

"Deux petits indices ! Un pour moi et un pour George ! Allez Hermione, sois gentille avec nous, on n'a plus que trois oreilles sur quatre, ça mérite un peu de pitié de ta part !"

Hermione ne sourit plus. Elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer aux blagues des jumeaux sur la perte d'une des oreilles de George.

"Allez Hermione ! Toi qui passais ton temps à Poudlard à aider les autres avec leurs devoirs, à leur apprendre ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça !"

"Tu perds ton temps. Les compliments et la culpabilité ne marcheront pas !"

"J'ai déjà supplié Harry de me dire ! Et Ron aussi ! Je l'ai aidé à mettre un vieux pyjama à la Goule et elle m'a mordu, et ce petit ingrat a refusé de me dire quoique ce soit !"

"Ah oui ? Tiens, je croyais que tu n'avais pas interrogé Ron car ce serait trop facile d'obtenir des informations de lui…" répliqua-t-elle en souriant. "Sérieusement Fred, je ne peux rien te dire. C'est préférable que l'Ordre ne sache pas où on est et ce qu'on fait. Pour la sécurité des membres et aussi pour la nôtre."

"Vu votre passé à Poudlard à tous les trois, je suppose que vous allez vous attirer des ennuis durant cette 'mission', vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas deux aides supplémentaires ? George et moi on est prêts à vous suivre vous savez !" proposa sérieusement Fred.

"Merci, mais ça ne peut être que nous trois, Dumbledore nous l'a dit."

"D'accord… Mais promets-moi que vous ferez attention à vous."

Le ton sérieux, si inhabituel chez Fred, était revenu dans sa voix.

"On sera prudents."

"Je sais que Ron est courageux, mais comme il est aussi un parfait crétin, il fait souvent des choses stupides. Alors c'est surtout lui que tu auras à surveiller je pense. J'ai déjà un frère qui s'est fait refaire le portrait par un loup-garou et un autre qui a perdu une oreille, donc si ça continue je n'aurai bientôt plus de concurrence auprès des filles, et même si cette idée me plaît bien, s'il te plaît, prends soin de Ron. Je l'aime quand même ce parfait crétin."

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Oui elle prendrait soin de Ron. Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs de sortir du Terrier et s'approchait d'eux.

"Je pense qu'il aimerait t'entendre lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire."

"Il sait déjà que je pense qu'il est un parfait crétin."

"Pas ça. Que tu le trouves courageux. Et que tu l'aimes."

"Je lui dirai un jour, ne t'inquiète pas." dit Fred avec un petit sourire. "J'espère que toi aussi tu finiras par le lui dire."

Hermione rougit un peu et fit oui de la tête. Ron arriva à côté d'eux.

"Salut Hermione... Fred, tu devrais rentrer, Maman te cherche partout, elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle est persuadée que toi et George avez caché sa robe pour le mariage !"

* * *

><p>A dans deux jours pour un nouveau Weasley ! Laissez moi une review !<p> 


	5. Arthur

**Arthur**

_Mai 1998_

Hermione était assise au milieu du jardin du Terrier. A l'endroit exact où elle avait eu sa dernière vraie discussion avec Fred, neuf mois auparavant juste avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Leur chasse aux Horcruxes à elle, Ron et Harry avait commencé le soir qui avait suivi cette conversation. Et neuf mois plus tard, cette chasse venait de se terminer. Dans la mort, dans les larmes, mais un peu dans l'espoir aussi.

"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?" demanda Arthur Weasley.

"Bien sûr !"

Hermione avait eu un petit sursaut, elle n'avait pas entendu Mr Weasley arriver derrière elle.

"Il semble que nous soyons les seuls à être prêts." dit-il.

Son ton aurait pu laisser croire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir en vacances s'il n'y avait pas eu dans sa voix cette douleur et cette peine. Ils allaient à l'enterrement de Fred.

"Molly et moi, nous voulons que tu t'asseyes avec nous, avec la famille quand on sera…là-bas. Harry et toi, vous faîtes partie de la famille. On veut que vous soyez avec nous."

Cela suffit à Hermione pour que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle continua à fixer l'horizon devant elle et Arthur et posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour le remercier.

"Ça fait du bien d'avoir une famille." murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Elle pensait à ses parents. Encore plus depuis que la guerre était finie. La grande partie de son esprit qui était jusqu'à présent occupée par la guerre et par les Horcruxes était maintenant entièrement consacrée à ses parents, à Fred, aux Weasley, et puis à Ron et à Harry, même si une grande partie de son cerveau était déjà préoccupée par Ron et Harry depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

"C'est une belle journée…" dit Hermione doucement. Puis elle se rendit compte du sens de ses mots et se reprit immédiatement. "Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une belle journée. Je voulais dire…le soleil, le-"

"Non tu as raison Hermione, c'est une belle journée. Maintenant que c'est terminé, maintenant que les Détraqueurs sont retournés à Azkaban, le ciel est bleu, les nuages et le brouillard sont partis. Fred aurait voulu un grand soleil comme celui-ci pour…pour aujourd'hui."

"Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je vous présente mes condoléances Mr Weasley. Je sais que ça ne vous soulagera pas et que je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous faire vous sentir mieux, mais je voulais quand même que vous sachiez que Fred, sa…" Elle ne pouvait prononcer le mot 'mort'. "Enfin, ça me dévaste. Ça dévaste tout le monde."

Arthur hocha la tête lentement, retenant ses larmes. Il exerça une petite pression sur la main d'Hermione en remerciement. Au bout d'un moment il dit :

"Quand comptes-tu aller en Australie retrouver tes parents ?"

"Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi mais je peux partir dès cette semaine si vous le souhaitez. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous et Mme Weasley. Dîtes-moi quand vous souhaitez que je parte et je m'en irai aussitôt."

"Hermione, non ! Je ne disais pas ça comme ça ! Tu n'es pas un fardeau, au contraire ! J'ai été maladroit, je…" balbutia Arthur avant de se reprendre. "Hermione, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?"

"Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez !"

"J'ai conscience que c'est mal de ma part de te demander ça, en particulier maintenant quand j'ai conscience que tout le monde a besoin de sa famille plus que jamais. Alors je comprendrais que tu refuses, vraiment. Mais il faut quand même que je te le demande."

"Allez-y Mr Weasley." l'encouragea gentiment Hermione.

"Peux-tu rester au Terrier s'il te plaît ? Pour quelques semaines, le temps que la famille aille mieux. Le temps que Ron aille mieux. Je sais que tu as besoin de retrouver tes parents, je sais qu'ils te manquent, je sais tout ça, alors j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce que je te demande est beaucoup. Mais tu as toujours rendu Ron heureux, ce sentiment de joie et de paix sur son visage quand tu es là, personne ne lui apporte ça à part toi."

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione se sentit forte. La famille qu'elle avait toujours vue comme indestructible était en miettes en ce moment et elle comprenait à présent que les Weasley avaient besoin d'elle. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait c'était eux qui lui avaient apportée protection et amour dans le monde des sorciers mais aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés. Et elle se sentit fière qu'Arthur lui demande son aide, qu'il lui fasse confiance au point de lui confier une partie de sa famille.

"Je resterai aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin Mr Weasley. Vous n'avez même pas à le demander. Mes parents n'ont pas besoin de moi pour le moment et puis même avec la fin de la guerre, ce serait encore dangereux de les ramener à Londres. Je serai honorée de rester pour vous aider."

"Ron va avoir besoin de toi. Je connais mon fils, il n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Petit il voulait tout faire tout seul, sans l'aide de ses frères. Mais personne ne peut traverser seul ce que l'on vit en ce moment. Et j'ai peur que Molly et moi n'arrivions pas à être là, que nous n'arrivions pas à être assez présents pour chacun de nos enfants, que nous n'arrivions pas à leur donner assez à chacun pour qu'ils surmontent la perte de leur frère. Alors j'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois là pour Ron parce que je sais que tu es l'une des seules personnes dont il acceptera l'aide."

"Je serai toujours là."

Hermione et Arthur restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ron arriva derrière eux, ses pas dans l'herbe ne faisant quasiment aucun bruit, et sa voix grave brisa le silence.

"Papa, on est tous prêts à y aller…"

* * *

><p>Un nouveau Weasley dans deux jours !<p> 


	6. Charlie

**Charlie**

_Juin 2003_

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir de l'ancienne chambre de Ginny au Terrier. Sa robe blanche lui donnait un éclat particulier et pour une fois, elle se trouva belle. Après cinq ans de relation, elle et Ron allaient se marier, cet après-midi même dans le jardin des Weasley. Aucun des Weasley ne s'était marié au Terrier depuis Bill. Percy et Audrey s'étaient unis dans son village à elle, Ginny et Harry à Godric's Hollow car il avait l'impression que ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore seraient un peu avec lui de cette façon. George et Angelina sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans mais ne parlaient pas encore de mariage.

"Hermione ? Je peux entrer ?" demanda la voix de Charlie Weasley à travers la porte.

"Ma mère est avec toi ?"

"Non, je suis seul."

"Tu peux entrer alors."

Charlie ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre.

"Waouh ! Tu es magnifique Hermione !"

"Merci…" répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

"Tu cherches à échapper à ta mère alors ?"

"Elle va me rendre folle ! Elle m'a faite changer quatre fois de coiffure ! Et de bijoux !"

"Si ça peut te rassurer, ton père l'a forcée à s'asseoir dans le salon et il veille à ce qu'elle n'en bouge pas. Et comme ma mère était aussi sur le point d'exploser à cause des préparatifs, mon père l'a également obligée à rester dans le salon."

"Bien." dit-elle, satisfaite et rassurée.

"Ron m'envoie voir si tu n'as besoin de rien. Ça devrait être le travail de son témoin comme il n'a pas le droit de te voir avant la cérémonie, mais Harry a disparu depuis un moment."

"Etant donné que ma demoiselle d'honneur a aussi disparu, je pense qu'on peut dire sans se tromper qu'Harry et Ginny sont quelque part tous les deux !"

"Merci Hermione ! Pile au moment où je commençais à oublier que ma petite sœur a grandi et n'est plus si innocente !" blagua Charlie.

"Ça ne fait aucun doute que toi et Ron êtes frères ! Lui non plus n'arrive toujours pas à accepter que son meilleur ami et sa sœur soient mariés depuis un an et ensemble depuis cinq ans !" dit Hermione en riant.

"Alors tu n'as besoin de rien ?"

"Non tout va bien. J'attends juste avec impatience que ce soit l'heure !"

"Donc j'en conclus que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant ?"

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux en secouant la tête, un peu exaspérée.

"Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Ron qui était en train de paniquer à l'idée que tu aies pu changer d'avis !"

"Suis-je la seule à ne pas devenir folle à propos de ce mariage ?" se plaignit Hermione en riant un peu. "Ton frère sait très bien que même si une tempête s'abattait sur le jardin, même si aucun invité ne venait et même si la pièce-montée s'écroulait sur ma robe, je l'épouserais quand même aujourd'hui. Je rêve de ce moment depuis presque dix ans. De ce moment avec lui."

"Quand je vous vois tous les deux, ça me donne presque envie de me marier." avoua Charlie.

"Je suis sûre que plein de jolies Roumaines ne diraient pas non !"

"Mon travail avec les dragons me prend pas mal de temps et pour le moment, ça me va comme ça."

"D'ailleurs, comment va Norberta ?" demanda Hermione.

"Bien. Quoique toujours aussi féroce ! Je me rappelle encore le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre de Ron quand vous étiez en première année pour me dire qu'Hagrid avait recueilli un bébé dragon et que vous l'aidiez !"

"C'est vrai que parfois, les ennuis, on les cherchait !" dit-elle en riant.

"Je n'ai jamais vu de gamins aussi inconscients que toi, Ron et Harry. Et ça vient de quelqu'un qui a vu grandir Fred et George !"

A la mention du nom de Fred, Hermione et Charlie redevinrent sérieux. Même cinq ans après, cela faisait encore mal de penser à son absence.

"Comment va Ron ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu grave.

Elle savait qu'il pensait encore plus à son frère à mesure que le mariage approchait. Toute sa famille était rassemblée au Terrier et c'était dans ces moments que Fred lui manquait le plus.

"Il est triste, il aurait aimé que Fred le voit se marier avec l'amour de sa vie. Je sais que lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard, les jumeaux le taquinaient sans cesse sur ses sentiments pour toi. Ron aurait bien voulu lui faire un pied de nez en lui disant 'Tu vois ? Je l'ai eue au final !'…"

Hermione s'avança et prit son futur beau-frère dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

"Je suis fière de porter son nom à partir d'aujourd'hui. De porter votre nom à tous."

"Tu as toujours fait partie de la famille, Hermione. Même si je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue quand vous étiez encore à Poudlard, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur. Et je savais déjà à cette époque que tu risquais de devenir officiellement ma petite sœur un jour."

"Ah oui ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui. Ron me parlait de toi dans chacune de ses lettres. Et d'Harry aussi bien sûr. Mais toi, je voyais bien qu'il te considérait comme plus que sa meilleure amie. Et quand je vous ai revus au mariage de Bill et Fleur, ça m'a paru assez évident que non seulement, Ron ne te voyait plus du tout comme une simple amie mais qu'en plus, tu semblais partager ses sentiments. Donc oui, je savais que ce n'était pas impossible qu'un jour j'assiste à votre mariage."

Hermione sourit. Elle aimait se dire que Ron et elle, c'était inévitable, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre depuis Poudlard. Soudain, une voix dans le couloir la tira de ses pensées. C'était Ron qui s'impatientait.

"Charlie ! Je sais que tu n'as personne en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me piquer ma fiancée ! Je t'ai juste envoyé lui demander si elle allait bien !"

* * *

><p>Plus que deux Weasley... A dans deux jours pour le prochain ! N'oubliez pas la petite review !<p> 


	7. Ginny

**Ginny**

_Mars 1997_

C'était un matin durant la sixième année d'Hermione à Poudlard, le lendemain des 17 ans de Ron. Elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, encore déserts par cette heure matinale.

"Hermione !" l'appela Ginny Weasley, accélérant le pas derrière elle pour la rattraper. "Tu vas à l'infirmerie voir Ron ? J'y allais aussi."

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Ginny vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Hermione, tu es toute pâle, ça va ? Arrête toi un instant."

"Je vais bien. J'ai seulement un peu mal dormi cette nuit."

"On dirait plutôt que tu n'as pas dormi du tout !"

"Je n'ai pas réussi. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Ron hier…"

"Il va bien maintenant, tu le sais. D'après ce qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh hier, il devrait être réveillé là."

"Tu penses vraiment que Ron se réveillerait aussi tôt alors qu'il est à l'infirmerie et donc qu'il peut dormir autant qu'il le veut ?"

Ginny sourit à son amie.

"Pourquoi y vas-tu si tôt si tu penses qu'il dormira encore ?"

"Je voulais sortir du dortoir avant que Lavande ne se réveille, je ne tiens pas vraiment à être celle qui lui annoncera que son Ron-Ron a été empoisonné. J'ai eu peur de devoir le faire hier soir en allant me coucher et de devoir endurer ses cris et ses pleurs toute la nuit, mais elle dormait déjà quand je suis revenue de l'infirmerie. Et puis, quand elle saura, je suppose qu'elle sera toujours au chevet de Ron, donc c'est un peu le dernier moment où je peux le voir. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?"

"J'ai entraînement de Quidditch ce soir et je voulais voler un peu ce matin pour me mettre en forme. J'ai décidé d'aller voir Ron avant." expliqua Ginny. "Au moins, cet incident vous aura permis de vous réconcilier tous les deux. Je sais que vous aimez vous disputer, mais vous voir ne pas vous adresser la parole pendant des mois, je sais que ça a été une épreuve pour tous les Gryffondors ! Et je compte McGonagall quand je dis ça !"

Hermione eut un petit rire.

"Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces derniers temps." ajouta Ginny en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

"Eh bien, ça fait des semaines que je pleure dans tes bras ou que j'insulte ton frère au moins une fois par jour…"

"Il l'a mérité. Je n'ai jamais vu Ron montrer toute l'étendue de sa stupidité pendant une période de temps aussi longue !"

"Il est juste amoureux…" dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. "J'étais jalouse et en colère parce que j'aurais voulu…enfin j'avais pensé que peut-être… Mais avec ce qui lui est arrivé hier, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir comme ça et je n'aurais jamais supporté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il…qu'il meure en pensant que je le détestais."

"Hermione, tout le monde dans cette école, _tout le monde_, voit bien que Ron n'est pas amoureux de Lavande. Sauf toi. Je suis sûre que même Lavande voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas." dit Ginny, un peu exaspérée.

"D'accord, mais au final qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il passe quand même tout son temps avec elle, il est tout le temps en train de l'embrasser… En fin de compte, c'est elle sa petite amie."

Hermione et Ginny parlaient souvent de Ron et de sa relation avec Lavande (surtout pour qu'Hermione puisse évacuer sa colère), mais elles n'abordaient jamais le sujet des sentiments d'Hermione pour Ron. Bien sûr, Ginny savait depuis des années que son frère et sa meilleure amie éprouvaient plus que des sentiments d'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Mais Ron ne le lui avait jamais confirmé, et Hermione non plus n'avait jamais dit 'Oui Ginny, en effet, je suis amoureuse de ton frère'. Alors Ginny n'avait rien dit, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas dire à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire car Ron n'aimait qu'elle, depuis le début. Et elle ne voulait pas dire à Ron que si Hermione prenait si mal sa relation avec Lavande, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas par cruauté, au contraire. Elle voulait simplement qu'ils découvrent les sentiments de l'autre naturellement, grâce à des regards, des petits gestes. Comme dans tout début d'histoire d'amour. Elle ne voulait pas les priver de ce bonheur futur, même si cela voulait dire les regarder souffrir un peu pour le moment.

Ainsi, comme à son habitude, au lieu de dire à Hermione 'c'est toi qu'il aime', elle lui disait :

"Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Mais il avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose, et maintenant qu'il l'a fait, tout ira bien, tout ira _mieux_. Tu dois me faire confiance. Vraiment, Hermione. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait failli mourir…" dit Hermione au bout d'un petit moment. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui."

"Oui, Ron sait se rendre indispensable."

Sur ces paroles, Ginny ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit que son grand frère était réveillé, contre toute attente. Ron lui rendit son sourire et ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione était là aussi. Il lança à sa sœur et à sa meilleure amie, plaisantant :

"Je devrais être empoisonné plus souvent ! Les deux personnes qui sont le plus souvent en colère contre moi viennent me voir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres !"

* * *

><p>Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, celui de Bill vous l'aurez compris ! Rendez-vous dans deux jours pour la fin de cette fic ! Et laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !<p> 


	8. Bill

Et voici le dernier chapitre de With a Weasley ! Merci d'avoir lu cette fic et merci pour ces gentilles reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Bill<strong>

_Avril 1998_

Hermione était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Luna à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elles étaient arrivées chez Bill et Fleur après leur évasion du Manoir des Malfoy une semaine auparavant, accompagnées de Ron, Harry, Ollivander, Gripsec et Dean. Hermione allait rejoindre Ron, Harry et Gripsec pour continuer la mise au point de leur plan pour entrer dans Gringotts lorsque Bill Weasley vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

"Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?"

"C'est-à-dire que j'allais retrouver Ron et Harry là, ils m'attendent…"

Hermione détestait être impolie et encore plus envers Bill qui l'accueillait généreusement chez lui, mais elle savait déjà ce de quoi il voulait lui parler. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez eux, Bill et Fleur essayaient chaque jour de lui faire raconter ce qui lui était arrivée pour qu'elle soit si faible et dans un tel état de choc quand Ron avait transplané avec elle jusqu'à la Chaumière. Ron, Harry et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien leur raconter de leur enlèvement et de leur détention chez les Malfoy, même si Ron avait, les premiers jours, suggéré vivement de mettre l'Ordre au courant afin que des Aurors aillent capturer Bellatrix.

"Ça ne prendra pas longtemps." dit Bill d'une voix calme mais ferme en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'Hermione qui était assise sur le lit. "Je t'ai entendue cette nuit. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil et c'est plutôt petit ici."

"J'ai du faire un cauchemar, je ne m'en rappelle plus."

"Je ne te crois pas mais je ne vais pas insister. Ecoute, je sais que Dumbledore vous a confiés une mission à Ron, Harry et toi et je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler, même à l'Ordre. Mais je vous vois, blessés, amaigris et traumatisés, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cette mission dont vous a investi Dumbledore n'est pas trop lourde pour les épaules de trois adolescents. Il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de la difficulté dans laquelle il vous mettait en vous confiant cette mission et il n'est plus là maintenant, donc c'est à nous, membres de l'Ordre, de veiller sur vous. Et je pense que vous devriez nous laisser vous aider."

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose en Bill qui rassurait Hermione. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vu toutes ces années les regards d'admiration de Ron et de Ginny pour leur frère aîné. Elle était si fatiguée de la chasse aux Horcruxes et de ce jour horrible chez les Malfoy qu'elle aurait presque pu se confier à Bill et passer le relai à l'Ordre. Mais elle était intimement persuadée que ça ne devait être que Ron, Harry et elle, alors elle ne dit rien et attendit que Bill continue.

"Dis moi au moins ce qui t'est arrivée le jour où vous êtes tous apparus ici. Fleur t'a soignée du mieux qu'elle a pu mais si on ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, on ne pourra peut-être pas te soigner complètement."

"Je vais bien. Fleur m'a entièrement soignée, je te le promets."

"C'est bon j'ai compris, tu ne me diras vraiment rien de vos agissements. Mais je vais continuer à m'inquiéter pour vous et à insister pour que vous laissiez l'Ordre vous aider. Ron est mon petit frère et j'ai toujours essayé de l'aider, de le conseiller et de le protéger. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus y arriver depuis quelques mois."

"Il va bien. C'est vrai qu'on a quelques vilaines cicatrices et qu'on a perdu un peu de poids, mais ça va." dit Hermione avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"Ce n'est pas sa santé physique qui m'inquiète le plus."

"Tu devrais en parler avec lui…"

"J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois par jour, mais il m'ignore. Alors je vais t'en parler à toi parce que s'il est comme ça je sais que c'est quelque part lié à toi."

Devant l'expression inquiète et étonnée d'Hermione, Bill continua :

"Quand il a transplané avec toi ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de panique. Fleur s'est occupée de toi immédiatement et pendant qu'elle te soignait, il parlait tout seul et ne cessait de dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'ils auraient du le prendre lui. Il m'a fallu près d'une heure pour le calmer et j'ai vraiment cru à un moment qu'il allait devenir fou. Il n'est redevenu le Ron qu'on connaît tous que lorsqu'il a pu te parler."

"Il…il croit que ce qui m'est arrivé est de sa faute ?" demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Bill hocha la tête.

"Je… En effet, il m'est arrivé de très mauvaises choses avant qu'on arrive ici, mais c'est justement Ron qui m'a sauvée. C'est lui qui m'a arrachée des griffes de la personne qui m'a fait ça et c'est grâce à lui, grâce à sa voix qui m'appelait, que je n'ai pas perdu espoir."

"Tu dois le lui dire alors. S'il te plaît. Il fait des cauchemars et je l'entends parfois crier sa rage du haut de la falaise la nuit. Il ne va pas si bien que ça. Mon petit frère, le garçon si gentil et si drôle que j'ai toujours connu, il est en train de se faire avaler par les démons qui le rongent. Et je sais qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a gardé toute son innocence à cause de cette guerre, je sais que je serais capable de tuer quelqu'un si on s'en prenait à Fleur ou à ma famille, j'espérais juste que mon petit frère, lui, n'en arriverait jamais là. Mais quand je vois la rage en lui depuis que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, je suis obligé d'accepter que lui aussi a changé."

Hermione regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux, essayant de combattre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Bill se leva de sa chaise et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ajouta :

"Je sais que c'est stupide, en temps de guerre, de faire ce genre de promesses, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me promettes une chose Hermione."

"Bien sûr."

"J'ai l'intime conviction que Ron pourrait mourir pour toi, pour te sauver. Je sais que s'il en a l'occasion, il se jettera devant un sortilège mortel si cela peut t'épargner. Donc j'aimerais que tu me promettes que tu essayeras de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais à le faire. Fais attention à toi et vous irez bien tous les deux."

"C'est promis." dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

Bill lui fit un petit sourire et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Ron.

"Je venais voir si Hermione allait bien, on l'attend avec Harry."

* * *

><p>Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic, j'espère que le concept et les chapitres vous auront plu ! Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<p> 


End file.
